I Will Carry You
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Just a short song-fic to Clay Aiken's I Will Carry You, Warning: SLASH


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mordor, Gollum, Frodo, Sam or The One Ring… or anything else, or Clay Aiken's song… please don't sue me.**_

_**Okay, well, here's my first shot at slash, a song fic, and first person; so **please** don't hurt me if I screw up or anything. Not to say that I don't want reviews!**_

****

**I Will Carry You**

_Yeah, I know it hurts___

I look at him, Frodo, my master. Sitting there, starving, dehydrated, that horrid thing pressing down an in-hobbit weight upon his poor self. 

_Yeah, I know you're scared_

Terror filling his eyes as that evil eye casts its gaze upon him. 

_Walkin__' down _

And yet he must continue nearing that horrid entity, no, that horrid **thing.**

_The road that leads _

Following along a trail of death and destruction, all that can be found in this horrible place.

_To Who-Knows-Where _

And neither of us is quite sure how to reach our destination, nor exactly how horrible that place will be.

_Dont'cha__ hang your head _

I can see him, his hope dwindling'

_Dont'cha__ give up yet _

and thinking that this whole journey may not be worth it.

_When courage starts _

And as I admire the courage that has led him so far;

_To disappear _

I see it leaving him, being sucked out.

_I will be right here_

"Mr. Frodo, I'm here." I say, earning myself a smile from him.

_When your world _

Absently I begin talking about the Shire, our home, our whole life until this awful quest.

_ Breaks down _

I cringe and tears push their way through my shield at the thought of all of that beauty, that natural beauty being taken from us and ripped apart. 

_And the voices tell you, _

Yet, he doesn't seem to hear me, even so I keep talking.

_"Turn around" _

"Why are we still here Sam?" He asks me. "I want to go home, his eye is almost on me." 

_When your dreams_

"Remember our duty, Mr. Frodo, we have to save home."

_Give out _

His body sags with submission to this horrible thing, and I see that he no longer has the passion to finish this through. 

_I will carry you _

Not without my help.

_Carry you _

So I heft him up onto my shoulders, and slowly drag both our weights up the mountain of fire.

_When the stars _

I look up, hoping for some strength from the shimmering and glistening stars.

_Go blind _

But I should have known that I would find none, there was no hope in this barren place; and therefore, the beauty of the stars had been erased.

_And the darkness starts to_

Somehow the world got darker as the giant mountain grew.

_ Flood your eyes _

I look at Frodo, his eyes dimming as the evil takes hold on him.

_ When you're fallin' _

His body limpens and I almost drop him.

_Behind _

I stop and lay him down to re-adjust.

_I will carry you _

And then lift him once more into my arms

_Everybody cries _

Tears stream from my eyes, landing on his face.

_Everybody bleeds _

The saltwater from my eyes slides into one of his numerous bleeding gashes.

_No one ever _

I look around at the empty land, feeling more alone than ever.

_Said that life's _

Frodo's life is being consumed by the Ring, leaving me alone.

_An easy thing _

Somehow this realization is weakening me.

_That's the beauty of_

We have to end this, for home.

_When you lose your way _

After all the challenges we've overcome, the confusion.

_Close your eyes _

He looks as if he is dying, his eyes slowly close; I think my heart breaks, I love him so much.

_'N' go to sleep _

"Mr. Frodo, not now, don't give up now. We **must** end this nightmare.

_Wake up to _

So tomorrow…

_Another day _

We can live again in peace."

_When your world_

"Sam, what is home?"

_Breaks down _

"The Shire."

_And the voices tell you, _

"Will we ever get back?

_"Turn around" _

Or should we just give up now?"

_When your dreams_

"Mr. Frodo, remember our quest.

_Give out _

We **can't** give up now!"

_I will carry you_

"Sam, put me down please.

_Carry you _

But don't let me go, don't let me fall."

_When the stars_

Something rises in front of us.

_Go blind _

Blotting out what is left of the night sky here.

_And the darkness starts to_

The shadow comes closer.

_Flood your eyes _

"Sam are you still here?"

_When you've fallen _

Suddenly the figure morphs into Gollum, and he knocks Frodo out of my arms.

_Behind _

I have to stop him, so I pick up the nearest rock, and bean him as hard as I can; Frodo takes this opportunity to make a break for the mountain of doom.

_ I will carry you_

I rush to help him.

_You should know now_

He's standing solemnly on the ledge; then he looks at me, "The ring is mine." Has he forgotten our quest?!

_That you're not alone _

"No…" I cry, how could he leave me like this; alone?

_Take my heart and we will find_

My heart nearly stops; and suddenly my world went black.

_You will find _

When I came-to I saw Gollum and that hideous ring fall over the edge, where was Frodo? Finally I figured it out and grabbed his hand, pulling him up; and together we ran to safety.

_Your way home _

We collapsed on a rock outside Mount Doom, lava flowing around us; "We can go home Mr. Frodo!" 

_When the stars _

This statement earns me such a smile that it shames the showing stars themselves.

_Go blind _

"I can see it Sam! I can see home, The Shire!"

_And the darkness starts to _

But it's still so angry, everything's falling apart.

_Flood your eyes _

But all I can see is Him, my Master, Frodo Baggins; his fair skin, his wonderfully messy raven hair, and his sapphire eyes sparkling with life once more.

_ When you've fallen _

"Thank you for staying with me Samwise Gamgee.__

_Behind _

Even when **I **deserted you." And with this statement he collapsed into my arms sobbing.

_I will carry you_

"I'll never leave you, no matter what."

_Carry you _

"Oh, Sam." Frodo's blue eyes locked onto my own.

_I will carry you_

Suddenly, it was not his eyes on my eyes, 'twas his lips on my lips; I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around him, for once glad for that work that the Ring gave me.

_Carry you _

We huddle together as our world crumbles, and somehow I know, everything will be alright.


End file.
